


El cantar de la luna oscura

by AidenFeliCane



Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Family Drama, Other, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, compensated dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: As always after another date with whoever Arthur could catch, he comes home to Peter
Relationships: England & Sealand (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	El cantar de la luna oscura

It was starting to rain once again, the wind whistling in between a hole somewhere in the wall made the house go cold. Peter sat beside the fire giving his back to it, the light was received better that way. His back received all the heat from it as he covered the front of his body with a heavy blanket. On his hands he held a book, an old thing Arthur had given him some years ago. Peter liked this book because it had illustrations.

Arthur entered the house, silent light footsteps like those of a cat altering the quiet Peter had been submerged in. He looked up, the book left open on a page with a picture of a bird. He waited patiently until he heard the shifting from small careful steps to the heavy steps of a man, probably now sure that the rest of their brothers were well slept or not in the house.

A small chill ran through him as Arthur appeared from the frame of the door, his face still showing the drowsy flushed state alcohol left him in. His clothes moved, allowing Peter a quick glance to the red marks of bites on his neck. Peter knew they were freshly made.

Arthur walked and fixed his clothes, his eyes somewhat seemingly less dazzling than what they normally would be when drunk and unfocused of whatever had happened this time. Peter remained in his spot until Arthur himself came close to him, Peter knew better than to get close at the moment. He sat beside him and curled on his side, letting his head rest on his little brother’s leg. Peter said nothing, wriggling the blanket from underneath Arthur’s head so he could cover his brother with it.

He heard a soft whimper, Arthur was still hanging in the line between drunk and sober it seemed. This wasn’t the weirdest of occurrences, it was bound to happen sometime. Peter found it endearing.

This time of the year they had spent it going from their home to the home of Francis, they weren’t making much money and had resorted to searching around their acquaintances to have something to feed on. It was hard in all sense, as normally it ended in paying favors back in manual labor, whichever labor suited more the person, some of their friends wouldn’t even ask.

Looking at nothing, Arthur suddenly said “I brought cake from Ludwig. Bloody wanker said you’d appreciate it” Peter didn’t respond only sighing aloud and turning to see the discarded book on the floor. “You should eat some, I tried it and it was nice. I even brought some leftover soup just for not leaving at once. Maybe you can come with me, you could eat it hot” The child closed his eyes, no way in hell.”I’d really rather you stay home all day, but he insisted… I guess, it’s your choice” He said and started sobbing, Peter felt like crying himself.

If Peter had to name a color to describe Ludwig's nature, it’ll be grey. He wasn't totally evil natured but he wasn't innocent either. Peter had had enough time to think that trough, not as if it was hard to do there was a good reason why he loathed the idea of going to visit.

Peter looked down at his brother, he had fallen asleep finally.

A howl of wind was heard outside as Peter got up from the floor, he grabbed his book and went to leave the room. Before stepping out though, something tugged him in and he turned around, Arthur was still sleeping on the floor, Peter furrowed his brow, he was too stupid. Again he tried to leave but he was tugged again, Peter turned again he saw Arthur cover more in himself grabbing his arms around his torso from underneath the blanket.

He turned back, leaning his book on the floor, he kneeled beside his brother “I don’t hate you,” He said, honesty showing in his factions as well in his words ”I love you. I love you so much” He stopped, looking at the door to where freedom lay, happiness. “Maybe too much,” He said in a broken whisper.

Peter lay down on the floor beside Arthur, the heat of the fire warming the room. He wished he could only help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to notice I have a certaing liking for doing this kind of stuff with England... actually, i'm starting to feel sorry, shit.


End file.
